greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan Pruitt
Dan Pruitt is a police officer who came to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital after being shot during a bank robbery, and again after falling off a building during a chase. History Jared While working as a cop, Dan and his partner, Brett, arrested a kid named Jared. Jared, Dan said, was a good kid, but he got pulled into trouble which landed him in juvie. Dan and Brett still hoped Jared would have his moment, the moment where he either turned his life around or ended up in jail or dead. Bank Robbery Unfortunately, Jared chose to be an accomplice to some friends of his who were robbing a bank at gunpoint. When the police came into the bank, the suspects started shooting. They hit both Brett and his brother, Pete, as well as Dan himself. The police brought their own wounded directly to the hospital, with Dan carrying Brett into the hospital and putting him on a gurney. He went between Brett and Pete, checking on how they were doing. When Callie Torres noticed that he was bleeding, she pulled him into a bay in the ER and tended to his leg. He'd been shot in the leg. His injury did not require surgery, just a splint, but he was told that he'd need to stay off it for at least six weeks, maybe eight. While he was in the hospital, he kept asking about how Brett, Pete, and Jared were doing. When he found out that Jared needed a liver and that Brett was a match for him, he talked to Brett and Pete's mom and asked her to donate Brett's liver to Jared, which she agreed to do. He hoped that once Jared healed, he'd be able to get him on the right path. After Dan's leg was splinted, he was discharged from the hospital. As he was wheeled out of the hospital, Dan told Callie that if it were just a regular day, he'd ask her out on a date. She told him he'd need to come in for a follow-up visit in ten days. ("When I Grow Up") Date After his follow-up, he went on a date with Callie. She said it started well, but then she discovered that he was boring, so she said there would be no second date. ("Crazy Love") Second Accident Dan was injured while chasing a suspect. He had fallen off a building that was under construction. He fractured his spine and both legs, the right worse than the left. Callie was able to identify him in the OR before his surgery. After his surgery, Dan had a temporary abdominal closure, plus he needed more surgeries to fuse his spine. Callie told him she wasn't confident she'd be able to save his leg and either way, there was a long road ahead for him. Amputation and Prosthetic In a later surgery, Callie told Amelia she had talked to Dan about being a candidate for her bionic prosthetic, so it would delay his progress if his spinal fusion took longer than planned. His leg ultimately had to be amputated. After his residual limb and other injuries had sufficiently healed, Callie got Dan up and walking on the robotic leg. She told him he had the best first run of any of her patients. ("She's Leaving Home") Relationships Romantic After he was released from the hospital, Dan told Callie Torres that if it were a regular day, he'd asked her out for a date. She simply responded that he needed to come back in ten days for a follow-up visit. ("When I Grow Up") They later went on a date, but Callie said Dan was boring, so there would be no second date. ("Crazy Love") When he came back into the hospital after being injured again, Dan flirted with Callie, but she made it clear to him that she was just his doctor. ("She's Leaving Home") Friendships Dan gets along well with his partner, Brett Gibson and another cop, Peter Gibson, both of whom were injured in the bank robbery. He carried Brett into the ER himself and was reluctant to leave them in order to get his own wound treated. Professional During his time on the force, Dan met Jared, a 15 year old kid whom he said was susceptible to falling in with bad crowds. He and Brett arrested Jared and put him in juvenile detention in an attempt to try to straighten him out. When Jared was shot during the bank robbery, during which he had been waiting outside in the car, Dan thought it would be the moment, where he could turn his life around. When Jared needed a liver transplant and Brett was a match, Dan spoke to Mrs. Gibson and asked her to donate Brett's liver so Jared could get his chance. Career Dan is a police officer in Seattle. He's been on the force for 14 years and he said that the bank robbery was the first time he'd ever had to fire his weapon, the first time they'd ever been shot at. Brett Gibson was his partner. Gallery Episodic 11x18DanPruitt.png|When I Grow Up 11x22DanPruitt.png|She's Leaving Home Episode Stills 11x18-16.jpg 11x18-15.jpg 11x18-14.jpg 11x18-13.jpg 11x18-12.jpg 11x18-9.jpg 11x18-11.jpg 11x18-10.jpg 11x18-8.jpg 11x18-7.jpg 11x18-6.jpg 11x18-3.jpg 11x18-1.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S11 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Neuro) Category:Patients (Ortho) Category:Patients (Prosthesis) Category:Patients (Trauma) Category:Police Officers